No Recordar Quien Soy, Nunca Cambiara Quien Fui
by Tenchi-Uchiha
Summary: *AU**Peticion para LenaHaleBlack*Lucius Malfoy, es un gran empresario, pero un pequeño accidente lo dejara sin memoria mas sin embargo la persona que jamas imagino le hará sentir sentimientos olvidados y le ayudara a recordar quien es en realidad. Entren!
1. Chapter 1

Aquí estamos de nuevo con otra historia. Es parte de las peticiones de **LenaHaleBlack**…sis este es tu Lucius/Andromeda.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la imaginación de J.K. Rowling…lo que sí es mi parte de mi imaginación es toda la historia y los enredos que en ella se encuentren.

**Nota:** Esta historia está situada en un Mundo Alterno. Pero a Lucius Malfoy no lo cambia nadie . POV de Lucius Malfoy.

No recordar quien Soy, nunca podrá cambiar quien Fui…

Rutina…esa era la palabra que definía mi vida. Siempre hacia lo mismo, me levantaba, me enlistaba para ir al trabajo y tomaba un sorbo del café que me preparaban…siempre deprisa como si mi vida dependiera de ello y así era. Luego tomaba la limosina que me conducía hasta mi oficina, donde daba comienzo un día lleno de compromisos y reuniones. Ese era él, el gran empresario, el fundador de Malfoy's Enterprise, el más temido por sus empleados…Lucius Malfoy.

-Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy.- escucho a lo lejos que le decía una voz…siempre la misma voz todas las mañanas, pero la ignoraba no tenía tiempo para detenerme y ser cortes, de eso no viva sino de los compromisos que me aguardaban en su oficina.

Entra a su oficina y lo primero que vi era lo último que deseaba tener allí sentado frente a mi escritorio aguardando por mí.

-Severus.-dije arrastrando esa simple palabra, realmente no podía evitarlo. Severus Snape no era de confianza, pero su padre no opinaba igual, así que verlo en la oficina le producía náuseas y aseguraba que alguien iba a pagar muy caro el atrevimiento de ese hombre al estar en ese lugar.

-Lucius podrías disimular un poco o te podría dar un infarto y sabrás cuanto lamentaría que eso sucediera.-y pronuncio las palabras en el mismo tono.

Ya ubicado en su lugar y dedicándole una mirada de desprecio le dije:

-Al grano que no tengo tiempo como para perderlo charlando contigo como buenos amigos.-

-Hay ciertos problemas que…-

-Todo se discutirá en la junta de la próxima semana, así que ahora largo de mi oficina.-no tenía paciencia, al parecer Salazar se había olvidado ponerla en sus virtudes el día que lo creo.

Dirigiéndole una mirada asesina y sin mencionar ni una sola palabra salió de su oficina. No lo hizo por cobardía…no claro que no…simplemente no le convenía un duelo de palabras porque no sería el más favorecido.

Me relaje un poco y comencé a verificar la agenda. No estaba de humor eso era seguro y es en días como aquellos es cuando detestaba su vida, pero jamás se podría imaginar vivir sin hacer todo eso el resto de su vida. Sentir el poder que tengo sobre los demás es lo que me quita el estrés, mientras otros buscan un escape de sus problemas en el amor, yo lo busco en los negocios. Amor…que va quien lo necesita. Era viudo y no le importaba, la relación con Narcissa fue simplemente un gran arreglo. No necesitaba del amor para ser feliz.

Ya era casi la hora para el último compromiso de la noche, una cena con un cliente importante. Draco ya se encontraba en el lugar atendiéndolo…a veces creía que era para lo único bueno que servía su hijo, porque nunca ha sido bueno para los negocios…eso lo decepcionaba mucho.

Justo cuando voy abrir la puerta, la misma se me viene encima dándole un gran golpe que lo tumbo al suelo. Todo se volvía borroso y oscuro. A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz del hombre que más despreciaba… ¿Qué rayos así el allí? Además de esa voz podía distinguir la de su secretaria, que decía algo sobre una ambulancia…Pronto todo seso.

Varios días después…

Que horrible se sentí, era todo un asco. Me costaba abrir los ojos y cuando por fin logre hacerlo no sabía dónde me encontraba. ¿Qué rayos me ocurrió? Me encontraba en una cama enorme, con un pijama de seda. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y algo faltaba, algo no estaba bien. No le gustaba para nada esa habitación, era de lo más fría y…oscura.

No podía permanecer allí, así que se escaparía… ¿Pero a dónde? Él no sabía quién era, no le venía un nombre no veía nada familiar. Busco algo de ropa y nada de lo que vio le gusto, pero no tenía tiempo presentía que le harían daño si continuaba en ese lugar.

Cuando salió de la habitación descubrió que estaba en una mansión. Sintió escalofríos, eso era indicios de que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Ya estaba a mitad de escalera cuando una joven sirvienta -eso le pareció de acuerdo con su uniforme- se interpone en su camino.

-Sr. Usted no puede salir, son órdenes del joven Draco.-le dijo.

¿Sr., joven Draco? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Otra señal más para salir. Ya lo andaban confundiendo con otra persona y lo querían mantener encerrado.

-Déjeme salir, por favor…yo no sé de qué está hablando, pero yo me tengo ir de esta casa.- la voz me temblaba. No sé qué fue lo que dije ya que la cara que puso la joven es como si yo la estuviera maltratando. Aproveche el estado en que se encontraba la pobre chica y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

Luego de largo tiempo corriendo me detuve por falta de aire. Mire instintivamente hacia atrás y nadie lo seguía al menos eso creía. Quizás esa chica…la sirvienta le diría a ese tal Draco que me escape y se encargarían de ir tras de mí. Ya recuperado camine sin rumbo…no sabía dónde estaba, ni tampoco sabía quién era. De pronto tropieza con una joven, tirándole todos sus paquetes al suelo.

-Disculpa...andaba distraído.-dije y rápidamente me arrodille a recogerle sus paquetes. Cuando logre ver su rostro era uno de sorpresa y algo de miedo. Sin embargo a mí me pareció el rostro más bello que había visto. Ella me los arrebato de las manos y se puso de pie enseguida. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué cada vez que quería ser amable ponían rostro de miedo?

-¿Cómo puede usted decir eso, Sr. Malfoy? La culpa es solo mía por andar de distraída.-me dijo la pobre chica con la voz temblorosa. ¿Por qué Sr. Malfoy? ¿Ese era yo? ¿Por qué si esa bella joven me conocía, yo no podía recordarla, además del miedo que parecía tenerme?

-Yo no soy ese Malfoy que usted dice señorita…yo en realidad no sé quién soy-

En el rosto de la joven volvió a brillar el asombro y luego dijo:

-¿Es acaso que usted luego del accidente perdió la memoria?-

-¿Accidente? Señorita si sabe usted quien soy por favor le ruego que me lo diga…-

Ella me miraba con tanta compasión y ternura que eso causaba que me gustara más esa joven desconocida. Estaba seguro que tenía que conocerla en su pasado, en su vida…una vida que no recordaba, pero que deseaba recuperar y pasarla junto a ella.

-No haga eso Sr., no me ruegue…con gusto yo le digo lo que usted necesite. Venga conmigo…-

Seguí a esa joven hasta donde sea que ella me llevara, porque si estaba con ella encontraría las respuesta de quien era en realidad.

_Continuara…_

Hasta aquí este primer capítulo de esta historia, que es diferente a todo lo anterior que había hecho. Para mi sus opiniones son muy importante **LenaHaleBlack, **espero tu opinión también. Continúo haciendo las peticiones, así que hasta la próxima.

**~Tenchi~**


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el segundo capítulo de la historia, así que disfrútenlo tanto como yo.

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y el resto de la historia es parte de mi imaginación.

**Nota:** Mundo Alterno y continua siendo el POV de Lucius. Además arregle algunas cosas en el primer capítulo por si lo quieren releer…no se altera el contenido.

* * *

No fuimos muy lejos ya que el apartamento de la joven estaba a tan solo unas cuadras de distancia.

-Póngase cómodo por favor.-me dijo con todo ese respeto que aún no lograba comprender y señalándome el sofá que tenia de frente. ¿Por qué razón me trataba de usted? Su apartamento era algo simple, pero me parecía perfecto y acogedor. Me senté y realmente me sentía a gusto en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué no me tuteas? Yo no sé quién eres y se me hace incomodo que me trates de usted.-le dije con toda sinceridad.

Ella antes de contestarme se sentó en el asiento justo al lado del sofá que yo ocupaba y luego dijo:

-Es así como le debo tratar Sr. Malfoy…porque usted es mi jefe.-volvió a responderme en ese tono que más de respeto se parecía al de un súbdito cuando le hablaba a su rey. No podía salir de mi asombro… ¿cómo que su jefe?

-¿Su jefe? De que me está hablando…y otra vez con lo de Sr. Malfoy.-

Se notaba que estaba nerviosa, pero que sentía una gran lastima por mi…se le notaba en la mirada tan tierna…dulce.

-Sr. Malfoy, perdona que le diga esto, pero usted en ese estado no debería andar por las calles, algo malo puede sucederle….es mejor que llame a su hijo para que lo busque.- era evidente que ella estaba muy preocupado por el…además de eso tenía un hijo…no…no me podía ir sin que ella me contara quien soy en realidad.

-¡No!...por favor…no llame a nadie…primero dime ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy yo?... No se te cuenta de que estoy desesperado y muy confundido…-

-Cálmese…está bien, yo le diré todo lo que necesite saber…aunque creo que es mejor que su hijo se lo cuente, yo soy solo una simple empleada…-

-¡No diga más! Yo la considero una amiga y mi única esperanza…luego seré yo quien decida si quiero que llame a ese supuesto hijo que tengo, pero por favor diga todo lo que sabe sobre mi sin omitir ni un solo detalle.- la interrumpí, no podía permitir que se sintiera menos que el solo porque en su pasado había sido su jefe…sin embargo tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a descubrir…y si no era bueno…si era alguien malo, despiadado…

-Usted, Sr. Malfoy es el jefe de un gran imperio. Tiene a su mando la empresa llamada Malfoy's Enterprise, en la cual yo soy la recepcionista. Su hijo Draco es el director del área de Finanzas. Es viudo y hasta donde se es soltero.-culmino la joven.

-¿Eso es todo? Pero…tiene que a ver más…a ver dígame ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Soy un buen jefe? ¿Tengo más familia además de Draco? ¿Cómo es que usted no es mi esposa todavía…?- al decir esto último la joven me miro muy sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo. Hubo un silencio que me imagino que fue por mi culpa ya que esa parte debía mantenerla guardada, así que me toco arreglar este problema.

Me acerque donde ella y me disculpe.

-Lo siento…es que pensé en voz alta, solo que bueno debería estar ciego todas las mañanas siendo tu quien me recibes ¿Cómo fue que nunca me fije en ti y en lo bella que eres?-

-Usted es una persona muy ocupada…no tiene tiempo para esas cosas.- dijo todavía un poco ruborizada por lo que había ocurrido.

Había cometido un error, si hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad ya desapareció. No era le agradó mucho lo que le habían dicho sobre su vida. No recordar nada le hacía sentirse mal, pero le hacía reflexionar y quería cambiar…ya no quería tener esa vida tan ocupada como decía ella. Quería vivir como nunca lo había hecho, libre y sin preocupaciones…y deseaba hacerlo con aquella desconocida, que no le había devuelto la memoria, pero si las ganas de vivir algo que quizás nunca había tomado en consideración.

-Ya es hora de llamar a su hijo señor.- comento rompiendo con el silencio que se había producido y culminando con su línea de pensamientos.

-No lo creo. Si yo soy tu jefe tendrás que obedecer lo que yo disponga.- no le agradaba mucho abusar de su posición, pero era la única manera de estar con ella y conocerla mejor.

Ella me dirigió una mirada de asombro y luego dijo:

-Como usted ordene. ¿Qué es lo que desea?-

-Primero que nada para una buena comunicación es preciso que conozca tu nombre y luego prohibirte que llames a mi hijo o cualquier otra persona que pretenda alejarme de ti.-

-Mi nombre es Andromeda. Señor disculpe que le insista pero es necesario que usted sea atendido….

-Andromeda, lindo nombre.-le interrumpí y le dedique una sonrisa y luego continúe-Lo próximo que haremos es olvidarnos de que soy tu jefe y tu mi empleada, me llamaras por mi nombre y luego…luego iremos a comer un algo.-no había notado que tenía hambre y tampoco sabía cuál era su nombre.

Su bello rostro estaba invadido por la confusión, de verdad pensaba que necesitaba ayuda, pero yo me sentía bien…de eso estaba seguro.

-Su nombre es Lucius.-

-Perfecto, de ahora en adelante me llamaras Lucius y si por alguna razón se te ocurre llamarme usted, señor o de cualquier otra manera que no se mi nombre puedes estar segura de que perderás el empleo.-le dije de forma tajante, ya que era la única forma que había encontrado para que me tuviera más confianza y se olvidara de esa parte de mí que alguna vez fue su jefe.

-Como usted…lo siento como desees Lucius.-dijo algo nerviosa, pero que perfecto se escuchaba su nombre entre sus labios.

-Ya que todo está claro Andromeda es hora de irnos a comer.-

* * *

-¡Joven Draco! Qué bueno que ya regreso.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Su padre…el Sr. Lucius escapo de la casa.-

Eso no le podía estar pasando a el…tras que tiene que lidiar con la pérdida de memoria de su padre, ahora tiene que ir a buscarlo…

-¡Maldición!

* * *

_Continuara…_

Debo confesar que esta historia era solo de dos capítulos, pero la imaginación no tiene límites. Gracias a los lectores, **LenaHaleBlack **todavía hay otra capitulo, así que pendiente y espero que te esté gustando todo. El verano no termina y las peticiones tampoco. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**~Tenchi~**


	3. Chapter 3

Perdonen por la tardanza, pero ya estamos aquí de nuevo con el último capítulo de esta historia. **Lena Hale Black** espero que quedes complacida con el desenlace de la historia y que le hayas tomado amor a la pareja.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de **J.K. Rowling**, pero la historia es de mi imaginación.

**Nota: **Mundo Alterno y continua el POV de Lucius.

* * *

Andromeda es una joven muy divertida y compresiva. Al principio de la noche me costó mucho que me tuviera más confianza porque seguí viendo en mí la figura del hombre que había sido. Nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a detestarme a mí mismo, y es cierto que cuando dicen que tu pasado te perseguirá por toda la vida.

Deje que eligiera la cena y decidió llevarme a su restaurante japonés favorito. Durante la cena ella continuo insistiendo en querer llamar a ese joven Draco que según ella era mi hijo, no es que dudara de su palabra, pero me interesaba saber de ese hijo que me quería mantener encerrado, ya que tiene que ser el mismo al que menciono la joven sirvienta que no me quería dejar escapar.

Luego de convencerla de que ya no insistiera tanto, quise conocer la opinión que ella tenía sobre mi persona, pero no la opinión sobre su jefe, sino la que ella tenía sobre el ser humano que creía ser. No me gustó mucho lo que ella me contó. Era alguien solitario que solo me la pasaba en la oficina dando órdenes, que era dominante con las personas, pero que según ella yo lo hacía para ganarme el respeto de las personas. Sin embargo yo sentía que había otras maneras y quería cambiar eso…por primera vez no deseaba recuperar la memoria.

Después de la cena Andromeda ya se sentía más a gusto conmigo, pienso que es porque vio en mí que quiero cambiar toda mi vida y ser mejor persona. Ahora nos encontrábamos caminado por un parque que había de camino a su apartamento. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, pero tenía que saber más de ella antes de que llegara la noche y no pudiera evitar que me entregara a mi hijo.

-Háblame de ti, por favor.-

-No hay mucho que contar Lucius…mi vida es algo aburrida.-

Le tome rápidamente su mano y la detuve para que no continuara caminando.

-Eso no es cierto, así que dime sobre ti, que haces, lo que te gusta…-callé para darle la oportunidad de hablar y la atraje hacia una banca que se encontraba cerca.

-Ya te lo dije no tengo mucho que contar…tengo un trabajo al que asisto todos los días, uno que otro día salgo al cine o ceno fuera y me gusta leer…se podría decir que no tengo una vida social muy activa contrario a usted.- se notaba que estaba algo incomoda, pero no comprendía porque siempre quería dejar muy en claro la diferencia que existe de clases sociales.

-En eso te equivocas Andromeda…tu y yo somos muy parecidos, ya que según lo que cuentas no es que yo tenga la mejor vida del mundo y trabajo no es el mejor acompañante para una persona…para tener una vida completa hace falta el amor y ni tu ni yo tenemos esa parte importante.- todo eso no lo decía por hacerle creer a ella otra cosa, lo decía porque es verdad. En su vida pasada se había olvidado del amor, pero en esta nueva oportunidad daría todo por tenerlo.

-Lucius dices todo esto ahora, pero cuando recuperes tu memoria no pensaras igual…es mejor que regresemos para que el joven Draco venga por ti.-

-¿Por qué eres así? ¡Dime! ¿Por qué no puedes tener fe de que todo será diferente? ¿Sabes algo? ¡No quiero recuperar esta maldita memoria! Fui un desgraciado al que nunca le importo nada y quiero cambiarlo. Deseo ser feliz de una maldita vez…. ¿Por qué rayos no lo puedes entender? Que esto es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, he descubierto cosas…cosas que no conocía en las que estaba equivocado…te he conocido a ti que en tan solo este tiempo me has ayudado para querer cambiar. Te quiero a mi lado….-

-¡Cálmate! Es ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Estas confundido y aturdido por el golpe y eso no te deja ver la realidad…yo me alegro que desees cambiar, pero no conmigo…no me lo pidas otra vez por favor…- al cabo de decirlo, de inmediato se pone en pie dispuesta a irse, pero no lo haría ella tenía que aclarar lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Alto! ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Otra vez?- ahora estaba más confundido que nunca.

Andromeda comienza a hablar sin darme la cara.

-Esto no tenía que saberse…no tenía que…-

Yo me le acerque un poco y no la dejaría ir hasta que dijera lo que no quería escuchar…

-Habla por favor…-

-Nosotros tuvimos una historia…nosotros tuvimos una relación…-

-Fuimos novios, claro por eso siento algo especial por ti…vez al fin y al cabo no estaba tan equivocado, aunque lo que no se es ¿Por qué nunca me case contigo? Pero eso…-

-¡Fuimos amantes! Yo nunca te importe y no tengo porque importarte ahora- dijo sumida en llanto. No lo podía creer, hasta ese nivel había llegado…me sentía más desgraciado y miserable que nunca…no podía creer lo ruin que había sido su vida, pero la quería de eso no tenía la menor duda.

-Andromeda…se que fui un desgraciado, pero…-

-Ya no quiero saber más, me largo y si deseas despedirme has lo que te dé la gana como siempre.- y comenzó a caminar, pero no la dejaría ir, tenía que detenerla…ella era su felicidad.

Corrí tras ella, no había llegado demasiado lejos. Cuando la atrape la aprisione contra un árbol y aunque se resistía la tenía bien sujeta porque no iba a permitir que ella escapara.

-¡Suéltame Lucius Malfoy! ¡Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre!- me grito, así que no me quedo de otra que besarla para que se callara.

Besarla fue algo encantador, ella se resistió al principio, pero sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba y así estuvimos hasta que nos faltó el aire. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que me seguía queriendo a pesar de lo que había pasado.

-Vasta, por favor…-

-Dame otra oportunidad, se nota que no te soy indiferente…vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, eres mi única esperanza de vida.- tenía que intentarlo, no quería dejar ir de nuevo.

-No, ese no fue el trato…Lucius…yo no quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, además yo no guardo esperanza de que recapacites y luches por amor.-

-¿Qué no ves lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Esto no es suficiente para ti?- no lo podía creer, porque no aceptaba lo que hacía por ella.

-Este no eres tú y jamás lo serás…solo cuando recuerdes toda tu vida y vengas a mí porque en realidad me amas, ese día, tan solo ese día yo aceptare pasar mi vida contigo…ahora déjame ir.-

-Lo haré, Andromeda y seremos felices.- le di un último beso y la deje ir.

Andromeda se alejó de mi sin voltear a verme. Necesitaba demostrarle que la quería de verdad, solo necesitaba recuperar los recuerdos perdidos o jamás sería feliz. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo buscando el camino de regreso a casa, hasta que escucho una voz detrás de mí gritándome:

-¡Papa! Detente-

Al voltearme veo a un joven alto, blanco y de pelo platinado que viene corriendo hacia mi y con él un hombre alto, con vestimenta negra y pelo largo negro sin dejar de mencionar que tiene una cara de amargado que no se la quita nadie.

-Papa, hasta que te encontramos.- dijo el joven quien tiene que ser Draco.

-Lucius, creo que no es tiempo de andar jugando a las escondidas.- dijo ese hombre arrastrando sus palabras.

En ese instante me dio un dolor horrible en la cabeza, todo giraba…sentía como todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

Varios días después…

Normalidad…la mejor palabra para describir mi vida. Volvía a hacer lo mismo, volvía a levantarse, otra vez me enlistaba para ir al trabajo, tomaba mi sorbo de café y volvía a tener la misma prisa de la que dependía mi vida. Nuevamente tomaba su limosina que me conducía a la oficina donde daba comienzo un nuevo día lleno de compromisos y reuniones. Volvió a ser el, el gran empresario, el fundador de Malfoy's Enterprise, el más temido por sus empleados…Lucius Malfoy.

-Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy.- escucho a lo lejos que le decía una voz…siempre la misma voz todas las mañanas…esa voz…quise voltear, pero no tenía tiempo para eso en su oficina le esperaba una importante reunión.

Definitivamente no había cambiado nada en su vida. Porque algo si era muy cierto…el no recordar quien fue por un tiempo, jamás causaría que cambiara quien es y quien será en realidad.

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Qué tal? Tengo que admitir que hay ciertos detalles del final que no estaban cuando pensé en concepto de la historia por primera vez, se me ocurrieron al momento en que estaba escribiendo. ¿Reviews?

**Lena Hale Black **ya cumplí, así que espero que estés feliz con el desenlace, al igual que todos lo que lo lean. Todavía tengo algunas peticiones más, así que continuare escribiendo.

**~Tenchi~**


End file.
